Something for the Pain
by Nille815
Summary: Over a month went by in silence and Kate began to wonder if she would ever find out what had really happened that day. What had happened to him. The not knowing was almost the worst part of it all. Almost... J/K post "The End"


A/N: Not the first thing I've written for lost, but my first story that I've post here - so yikes! Hope you'll enjoy it and feedback would be greatly appreciated ;)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I wish I did... But I don't)

* * *

_Something for the P__ain_

Over a month went by in silence and Kate began to wonder if she would ever find out what really happened that day. What happened to him. The not knowing was almost the worst part of it all. Almost…

She knows she did the right thing in getting Claire on that plane and reuniting her with Aaron, but part of her would always regret jumping of off that cliff. It was against her very nature to leave him behind, but he'd asked her to so he could save the world… save her. She had wanted to stay for him, fight for him and for them… But he and she both knew he was dying and she couldn't deny him that last request. She had to have his back one last time, so for once she had actually done what he'd asked of her. She fulfilled her purpose; she had kept her promise and gotten Claire safely of that damned island and back to her family.

When they'd first gotten back to the real world she was angry. She was angry at herself and him, but mostly him. Why hadn't she been enough? Why did he have to let that damn island ruin their chance of happiness, of a life together? Why was his destiny more important to him than her? The anger had faded soon though when she realised that in the end his decision had never been about being enough or even about them. Kate knew that Jack loved her more than anything… but fixing the island was something he had to do. He would never have found peace in the real world if he'd let the island sink. And she loved him enough to accept that.

But leaving him still tore her apart every day. Everybody kept telling her all she needed was time and that it would get better. She'd had time and her heart was still breaking. The pain didn't lesson just because weeks and hours had passed. She didn't need time, she didn't want more time. All she needed was him. She wanted him to be alive and come home to her so they could put the past behind them and finally just be together.

A month of silence went by. A month of heartache and loss. Of sleepless nights and endless tears. But then she finally got her answer.

He was sitting on her front porch one day when she got home from the store and she almost dropped her grocery bags when she noticed him. He rushed out to help her with a grin and despite not being able to smile in so long Kate felt her lips curve.

"Hey Kate" he greeted her, catching her in a tight hug.

"Hurley" she replied hugging him back. She didn't understand why or how he was there, but despite everything she was really glad to see him.

"It's good to see you Hurley… but what are you doing here? How… How did you get off the island?" She asked him stunned at his presence when they pulled apart.

He hesitated a moment and looked to the ground obviously torn about something, "Let's just say I made some new rules." His smile turned rueful as if to say sorry for not divulging all his secrets.

"So does that mean you're-?" A lump formed in her throat as she realised what that meant. Jack gave the job of protector to Hurley before he…

Hurley just nodded in response, probably understanding where her thoughts had gone.

She nodded as well and they stood there for a moment in silence until Hurley put his hand on her shoulder, "Kate…"

The lump tightened and she just shook her head, closing her eyes against the tears. "Tell me what happened?" her voice was shaky and she hated it. She needed to know.

"Yeah." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. And when she opened her eyes to look at him again, she thought she saw traces of a smile on his face. She took a deep breath and realised where they were. "Do you wanna come in? I'm sure Claire and Aaron would love to see you."

"Sure, thanks." He replied, this time with a genuine Hurley smile. Her smile was genuine as well as he fell in step beside her, still with his arm around her shoulders, as they walked to the house. Hurley had also lost the one he loved; he understood exactly how it felt. It would be good talking to him. He and Jack had been close friends. It seemed only right that he would be the one to tell her his fate.

Once inside, he closed the door behind them, and followed her into the living room, "Would you like a cup of coffee or something else?" she asked him. He gave her an excited look and shook his head in response, "It can wait." And then he gestured for her to look behind her.

She was puzzled by his answer but when she turned around, she finally understood. Just a few feet in front of her, leaning against the back of her couch and looking very much alive, was Jack.

The air rushed out of her lungs and tears blurred her vision at the sight of him. She didn't believe her own eyes, didn't believe it could be possible. She'd spent so long mourning him, thinking she'd lost him forever and now there he was. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and time seemed to stand still as she finally locked eyes with him.

"J-Jack?" Her voice faltered, she was so afraid she'd wake up any minute and it would just be another one of her dreams.

He finally straightened at the sound of her voice and came towards her slowly, almost as if not to scare her. She wanted to run to him, but she was too mesmerised to move an inch. He came to stand right in front of her and timidly he lifted a hand, brushing a wayward curl back behind her ear before cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears.

"Kate" He whispered unable to hide the joy in his voice as a smile broke out on his face.

His touch sent a spark of warmth through her and she leaned into his touch. Her eyes roamed his face as she lifted a hand fearfully to his chest. She was almost afraid to touch him, afraid he would disappear beneath her fingertips. But the feel of his beating heart beneath her palm and the familiar look in his eyes reassured her.

"Are you… Are you really here?" She asked him, disbelief still evident in her eyes.

"Yeah-" He gave a teary chuckle, "I'm really here."

"But, I don't understand… You-you were dying?"

She recognised the pain in his eyes as the one she's experienced herself. She put her free hand over the one on her face in an effort to comfort and he pulled her a little closer in response.

"I was… I guess the only way I can explain it… I did what the island wanted. I think that because I did what I was supposed to do, I was… I was granted another chance at what I _wanted_ to do-" The pain in his eyes disappeared and Kate noticed the peace that seemed to wash over him, "Come home to you."

She hesitated only a moment more, before wrapping her arms around his neck needing him closer and finally being able to. His arms went around her waist in immediate response and he buried his face and tears in her curls. His warmth enveloped her and she hugged him even tighter, breathing him in. The tears flowed freely as they stood there, clinging to each other, and a laugh bubbled up from somewhere deep inside Kate as she finally allowed herself to believe that this was real. That he was real.

As they pulled apart she left her hands cupping his face and his stayed at her waist. She could stare at his eyes forever, relishing the warm peace she found there.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, desperate to know everything.

"I am now." His smile turned softer in response and pulled her close again.

"I've missed you _so_ much." She admitted, breathless, resting her forehead against his as his warm hands drew soothing circles on her back.

"I missed _you._" He told her, and she felt his warm breath on her mouth. She met him halfway and as his lips closed over hers, she felt whole again for the first time since that day on the cliffs by the sea. The past didn't matter anymore as he drew her as close as humanly possible. All the mistakes and heartache vanished as his hands tunnelled though her hair, kissing her as if it was what he was born to do. He'd come back and that was all that mattered. He was home with her where he belonged and nothing would ever keep them apart again. 

* * *

_Basically I love the finale and I wouldn't change a thing about it, but the Jater in me just had to write this ;)_


End file.
